owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
René Simm
René Simm (レーネ・シム, Rēne Shimu) is a vampire who often works with Mikaela Hyakuya and Lacus Welt as a city guard. Appearance He has neck-length black hair pulled back with a weaved design. He has long bangs that go around his face. He has drooping eyes and bags under his eyes. Like all true vampires, René has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. He wears the traditional uniform for vampire soldiers. He has knee-high boots and wears the white cape with the hood down. He has a dark band around either thigh. In chapter 23, he wears the newer, more form-fitting uniform. He wears a belt with knee-high boots and a hoodless cape that reaches his thighs. He wears his belt so that it is lower on the left. He has a second cape flowing from his waist to his calves. Personality Like all vampires, he sees humans as mere livestock. He does not approve of Mika's behavior in battle, viewing Mika as a greedy former human, who steals the kill and glory for himself. Unlike Lacus, René is unconcerned about Mika's odd behavior as long as he does his job properly. He speaks in a proper-mannered tone. He appears to be obedient when given orders, and he is always with Lacus Welt. Rene is capabale of objective judgement and always calm, and Lacus often leaves making decisions to him. Although his is demeanor is courteous, he resents humans from the bottom of his heart. He is concerned with the fanatical behavior of the humans and considered it dangerous. History Rene was a former human being who lived with his parents. One day, he came home to find his parents dead. He ran out of the house and bumped into a boy named Lacus Welt. Lacus decided to take him in as a brother, but in Rene's opinion, he was only a half brother. They grew up together, and one tragic day, they were both shot. Then some vampire nobles came and gave them blood, so they lived to be vampires now currently serving as city guards. Story Second Shibuya High Arc Along with the other city guards known as Mikaela Hyakuya and Lacus Welt, René arrives in Sannomiya, Kobe at the beginning of chapter 5 to claim that territory for the vampires. Mika slaughters a Horseman attacking a human girl in one swing. The humans cheer that they will now be protected and helped by the vampires just like the humans in Osaka. Lacus laughs at them. Lacus attempts to chat with Mika and fails. René says Mika stole the kill and glory and still has clear greedy human roots, but Mika says he does not care about the glory. Lacus and René shrug, René with a smile, and proceed to inform the new livestock of their rules. Shinjuku Arc Lacus, René, and Mika follow Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's orders when the attack Shinjuku. Ferid orders Lacus and René to take charge of the human soldiers while he and Mika fight the enemy leader, Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. Post-Shinjuku Arc After they return to Sanguinem from the battlefield, Lacus, René, and Mika all receive curse detoxification. Mika had the worst injuries, and Lacus asks him how he is doing. They do not even know if they succeeded in their mission because they do not know what Ferid's plan was. Lacus continues trying to talk to Mika, but Mika ignores him until he asks Mika what Mika is. Mika says he is just an ugly bloodsucker, which baffles Lacus. Krul Tepes summons Mika to the Royal Audience Chamber, and Lacus calls him a queen's pet. Nagoya Arc In chapter 23, Mika walks up to René and Lacus in Kyoto. All of them are wearing their new uniforms. They have the order to deploy to Nagoya. They reappear in chapter 26 on an assignment to collect humans from the surface and deliver them to Nagoya. Lacus expresses concern that Mika is not going to drink any blood. They do not know why, but René does not particularly care as long as Mika does his job. Mika drinks blood from a vial before dropping it and attacking a human child. Mika stops before biting her and lets her go. He says he does not need any blood. The choppers take off with the livestock since they met their quota, and Lacus, René, and Mika head to Nagoya on foot. They enter a helicopter at some point off-scene. They arrive in chapter 29, and Aiko Aihara destroys the nearest helicopter when it arrives, and the three vampires jump down. Mika attacks that girl while the other two take on the rest of the human cavalry. The humans commit suicide by swallowing poison. When the three decide to head to Nagoya City Hall, Aiko Aihara jumps back to life and attempts to hold Mika hostage. René orders him to capture it, and he crushes her wrist, much to Lacus's amusement. She begs for her life and reveals that the JIDA sent an army of fifty to attack the Automobile Museum and assassinate Seventeenth Progenitor Zane Lindau. They begin to head off, but the human jumps back to life and attempts to kill Mika once again. Mika kills her in retaliation, and they are unable to ask her further questions. Mika claims he cannot trust the word of a human who killed herself and takes five lesser soldiers to investigate Nagoya City Hall while Lacus and René go to the Automobile Museum with the other soldiers. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months after the battle at Nagoya airport, Ferid makes a summons to the Progenitor Council. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem. He and Lacus runs in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he (Ferid) must flee. (Anime only) Four months after the battle at Nagoya airport, he stands atop a platform alongside Ferid, Crowley, Chess, Horn, and René along with a few other vampires. They stand there as a company to greet a fleet of aircrafts that arrives from Europe. From within the aircraft, Lest Karr steps out. Equipment In the anime, René is shown using a sword. His weapons have yet to be revealed in the manga. According in the fanbook, Rene wields a first class weapon Natural Abilities Being a vampire, he is naturally stronger than a human and has the ability to regenerate from non-curse wounds. Although he is not a noble, René is considered to have an extremely high combat ability. Trivia *René is the French form of the Latin name Renatus which means "born again." It is the male form of Renée. *Simm is a surname which derives from the name Sim(me), which is a short form of the name Simon. *To him, Lacus was his first friend. *Interests/Likes: Blood/Missions Quotes * "What does that matter? He still used to be human. You saw how he stole the kill and the glory for himself. His miserable, greedy human roots show through plain as day."--''René to Lacus Welt about Mikaela Hyakuya, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Listen, All! This territory will now be ruled and protected by vampires. In exchange for your safety... we request the donation of your blood."--''René to the new livestock, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Well, that's fine. Mikaela, just do your job."--''René to Mika when he refuses blood, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "They're only humans, but it is always wise to be cautious on a battlefield."--''René to Lacus when they discover the human attack on Nagoya, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "Still, they killed themselves. I must admit I find that degree of zealotry mildly disturbing. This 'Japanese Imperial Demon Army' may be trouble."--''René to Lacus and Mika after Mika kills Aiko Aihara, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Vampires Category:Former Humans Category:City Guard Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Vampires